


Cabin Crazy

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, i guess, it's mostly funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Edd should've known better than to think this vacation would be relaxing.





	Cabin Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> This started out really self-indulgent but I don't know what happened. It just, kinda, uh...morphed into something else. Anyway, I wrote this kinda for the anniversary of my favorite song, Cabin Crazy by Netnobody. Very good song. It ended up turning into a comedy, though. Also, sorry if the end kinda sucks. I'm exhausted and trying to write it as good as I can. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy. Comments, as usual, are appreciated. Hope you guys have a great day. Bless.

Whoever thought this was a good idea should be burned at the stake. 

Edd and the other three had decided to go on a small, three day winter vacation. They had found a small, cozy cabin and figured that it’d be the perfect way to truly enjoy the aesthetic of winter. Each of them had packed some extra clothes, a coat, a blanket and some extra dumb things that they probably didn’t need. Though they packed a lot of things, they managed to shove it all in the car and still be able to fit everyone. 

The drive to the cabin was pretty long. After all, it was a few hours away. At one point, Edd had gotten tired of driving and forced Matt to drive the rest of the way. While Matt(begrudgingly) drove, Tord listened to music and Tom slept. Edd stared out of the window, watching the bare, snow-covered trees seemingly fly by him as he tried to ignore the obnoxiously loud snoring coming from Tom. God, this is why he and his boyfriend never slept in the same room. When he glanced over at Matt, he could tell the other was just as irritated with the snoring. Even turning on the radio didn’t seem to drown it out. Thankfully, before Matt snapped and crashed them all into a tree, they had arrived at the cabin. 

On the outside, it didn’t look like anything much. Just a small log cabin with trees surrounding it. Small icicles hung off of the roof, and the roof itself was covered in a layer of snow. Edd enjoyed the aesthetic of it, personally. 

Matt parked the car, turned it off, and opened his door, stepping out and feeling the cold breeze blow through him. Edd got out as well, and Tord began to get out once he saw the others leaving. However, before he got out of the car, he slammed his elbow into Tom’s shoulder to get him to wake up. Tom yelped, his eyes shooting open in surprise. He quickly rubbed his eyes and, once his blurry vision cleared, looked over to see Tord laughing at him from outside of the car. 

“Oh, you fucking prick!” Tom yelled as he got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He rubbed his shoulder as he walked around the car to Tord, socking the Norwegian in the shoulder to get him back. Tord yelled in surprise and anger. He was about to start a full on fight with Tom, before Edd interjected with, “Children, please. We just got here. We can’t kill each other until at least day two.” Tord, with a indignant huff, walked over to the trunk where Matt and Edd were. Edd opened the trunk up and got his suitcase, as did the other three. As they walked toward the cabin a chilly breeze swept by, making Tom, Edd and Matt shiver. Tord, on the other hand, didn’t react at all. This was surprising to the three, considering he was only wearing a heavy jacket while they were wearing actual winter coats. 

“How the hell are you not cold, Tord?” Matt asked in disbelief. 

“I am used to this weather,” Tord replied. “Norway is much colder than this.”

“God, I couldn’t survive, then,” Edd said with a chuckle. “I’d freeze to death.”

“I don’t see how you would. All of that fat would probably keep you warm,” Matt teased, making Edd huff in indignation and Tord and Tom snicker. 

“Wow, Matt. I’m not that fucking fat!” Edd yelled, but Matt only answered with a chuckle and a shrug. 

“Well, anyway, let’s get inside. I’m fuckin’ freezing,” Tom said, quickly walking over to the front entrance of the cabin. He opened the wooden door and stepped inside, flicking the lights on as the other three followed him in. 

Though the outside looked small, the inside actually seemed quite large. There were two floors, connected by a small, wooden staircase. On the first floor, there was a large livingroom, illuminated by a chandelier that hung above them. Edd removed his gloves and pocketed them, walking around the big room and examining everything. The others followed behind, leaving their luggage by the door. There were two large, chocolate brown recliners. They both had black rugs in front of them that covered the dull, wood floor. Beside the chairs were two small end tables, each having a candle placed on them. A large fireplace was in front of the chairs, firewood already neatly stacked inside of it. There was also extra firewood beside the fireplace, in case they ran out. On the mantle of the fireplace, there was a radio and a box of matches. Above the mantle was a painting that hung on the wall. The painting seemed to be of a winter forest that had bare, snow covered trees that resembled the ones outside. A clock hung above the painting, showing that it was currently 5:25 in the afternoon. There were grey clouds in the painting, giving it a bit of a calm mood. There were bookshelves on the walls adjacent to the fireplace that contained encyclopedias, dictionaries, picture books and some other miscellaneous books. 

The three marveled at the livingroom, completely starstruck by how beautiful it looked. 

“Holy shit,” Tom commented. 

“Yeah, no kiddin’,” Edd replied. “Goddamn, this place is nice. How the fuck did we even afford this again?” 

“No clue,” Matt said with a chuckle. “I’m sure we sold someone’s soul, or something.” 

Edd snickered and began to walk through the livingroom to the one other room downstairs: the kitchen. The others followed him into the kitchen to see what was in there. The kitchen was much smaller than the livingroom, though it had the same wood floors and walls. The countertops were a smooth, polished wood. There was a small refrigerator with a coffee machine next to it. Upon closer inspection, Edd realized that the coffee machine also made hot chocolate, as well. There was a small tray with various powders for both coffee and hot chocolate, along with small packets of sugar and small cups of creamer. Cabinets were set above the counters, though the only thing they had were various dishes like plates and bowls. A microwave was also on the wall on top of a black stove. Overall, it was a very cozy kitchen and, once again, a sight to marvel at. 

The group walked back to the livingroom. 

“Well, guess we’re goin’ upstairs now,” Edd announced, beginning to walk up the stairs. The stairs creaked with every step the group took, but Edd tried to not pay too much attention to that. When they got up to the second floor, they were greeted with three hallways. There were the two hallways to the left and right, which both seemed to have two doors for each hallway, and then there was the large center hallway. At the end of the center hallway, there were two large wooden doors. When Edd swung them open, he saw that it was an entrance to the balcony. The balcony had two folding chairs, but nothing else remarkable. The view was nice, at least. He walked back inside. 

“It’s just the balcony,” Edd stated. “Let’s go look in the other hallways. Oh, hey, I’ve got an idea!” He snapped his fingers. “Let’s split up! I’ll take Tom, and Matt, you take Tord.”

“Oh, I’m stuck with Tord?” Matt looked over at his boyfriend with a small, teasing smile. “I mean, no offense...” 

“I can’t help but feel a sense of deja vu,” Tom muttered. 

“Yeah, whatever. C’mon Tom, let’s go.” Edd grabbed Tom’s hand and practically dragged him off to the left hallway, while Matt and Tord took the right. Edd opened up the first door in the hallway and peered in, Tom doing the same. It was a small bathroom, with a bathtub that doubled as a shower, a toilet, and a sink. There were black rugs in front of the toilet, sink and bathtub. The countertop of the sink was smooth and cold to the touch, and it looked like it had just been polished, or something. There was some foam soap that was labeled as “Candy Apple” sitting next to the sink. Edd opened the closet in the bathroom to reveal extra toilet paper and brown towels, along with a first aid kit and cleaning supplies. He closed the closet door and glanced around again. 

“Man, this bathroom is pretty fuckin’ sweet,” he commented. 

“This is nicer than like, any bathroom I’ve ever been in,” Tom joked, earning a laugh from Edd. “Alright, now let’s look at the next room that’s probably nicer than any room I have been or ever will be in.” 

Edd laughed again and walked out of the room, leading Tom to the next room. He opened the door and was greeted with a bedroom. A very nice bedroom, to add on. Most notably, there was a king-sized bed in the middle of the room, with two nightstands on both sides. The pillow cases were white, while the comforter was a dark brown. There was an overhead light that lit up the entire room, bathing it in a pale yellow light. To add on, there was a dresser with a mirror on top of it. Edd took off his coat, tossing it on the dresser. He then flopped down on the bed, the mattress slumping inward. 

“This is comfy as shit!” Edd yelled, although his voice was muffled by the bed. Tom chuckled and sat on the bed next to where Edd laid, enjoying how comfortable it was. 

“Yeah, it is,” Tom agreed. “I could definitely stay here for like, the rest of my life.” Edd rolled over and sat up next to Tom. 

“Yeah, maybe I could too. But I also like our home, ya know?”

“Mm...yeah, our home’s fine. But this place is also really nice. At least, for a vacation, I guess.”

Edd nodded. “Well, we should go out and meet the other two. I wonder what they found. Hopefully more bedrooms. I would kill myself if I had to share a room with all of you. It’s hard enough sharing a house with you fuckers.”

“Harsh, but fair.” Tom chuckled, standing up. The two walked out, where they met up with Matt and Tord. 

“Hey guys!” Matt greeted. “What’d you find?” 

“Just a bedroom and a bathroom,” Edd answered. 

“That’s what we found, too,” Tord said. 

“Cool. So, that’s two bathrooms and two bedrooms,” Edd stated. 

“Glad to see you still know basic math, Edd,” Matt commented with a chortle. 

“Shut up, Matt,” Edd growled at him. “Anyway, since there are only two bedrooms, I guess we’ll have to share.” 

“I’ll share with Edd,” Tom said, which made Edd let out an over exaggerated groan. “Hey! I’m not that bad!”

“I’ll share with Matthew, then, I guess,” Tord stated. 

“Wow, Tord, you couldn’t have said that with any more enthusiasm,” Matt replied sarcastically. Tord simply answered with a shrug.  
“Well, alright. It’s decided, I guess.” Edd nodded to himself and walked down to get his stuff, as did the others. By the time everyone had gotten their things and unpacked, night had fallen and everyone was too tired to do anything. So, they all retired to their rooms. Tom and Edd laid together in bed, with Edd holding Tom as if he was a teddy bear. He couldn’t help it, really; Tom was so small compared to him, so he was like a large stuffed animal. Tom didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he was snuggled up to the other. 

“Tom,” Edd began, prompting the other to let out a questioning mumble. “If you snore loudly and keep me up, I’m going to suffocate you with a pillow. Just want you to know that.”

“I don’t snore that loud,” Tom mumbled defensively. 

“You totally do. Anyway, goodnight Tom. I love you.” 

“Night, Edd. Love you too.” With those last few words, the two began to drift off to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Matt had somehow managed to convince Tord to actually get some sleep. More than likely, it was because Tord didn’t bring any of his gadgets, so he had nothing to do during the night. So, at the very least, Matt convinced Tord to come to bed with him. The two also laid together in bed, with Matt holding Tord against his chest. Tord, even though he wasn’t very good with affection, seemed to be content with resting against Matt. So content, in fact, he managed to be lulled into a state that was somewhat like sleep. Matt fell asleep shortly after Tord, petting the other’s hair in an affectionate gesture. 

The next day, Matt and Tord both woke up early, way before Edd and Tom. It was still dark outside, with sunlight barely lighting up the sky. While Matt took an entire year to shower, Tord made coffee for both himself and Matt, since they’re the only ones that drink it. Once Matt got out of the bathroom, dressed in a purple sweater and some black pants, he went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. Tord greeted him and went to the livingroom, sitting down in a recliner with his own coffee. Once Matt got his cup, he followed Tord to the livingroom, enjoying the calm atmosphere of just drinking coffee early in the morning with his boyfriend. 

Tom and Edd didn’t wake up until hours later, when the sun was officially in the sky. Tom woke up first, and then woke up Edd. His boyfriend was not pleased about waking up, to say the least. He was in a sour mood until he got dressed and got a can of cola that he stored in the fridge downstairs. Tom, on the other hand, went downstairs to the livingroom immediately after getting dressed. He was surprised to see Matt and Tord sitting there, with Tord staring off into space and Matt playing around on his phone. 

“How long have you guys been up?” Tom questioned. 

“Er...around three hours or so?” Matt shrugged. “I’m surprised you got Edd up so early.” 

“Yeah. He’s like, barely alive, though.” 

“I can hear you guys, you know,” Edd interjected as he stepped into the livingroom. 

“And you think I care?” Matt answered, not looking up from his phone. Edd rolled his eyes and took a sip from his cola, feeling slightly more rejuvenated. 

“No. Anyway, how about we actually get this vacation started?” Edd smirked at the other three. 

“What are we gonna do first?” Tom asked. 

“Mm…” Edd tapped his chin in thought, before suddenly getting hit with an idea. “Oh! How about we start out with just going for a walk in the woods? Maybe we’ll find something cool.” 

“Sure.” Tom shrugged. “Why not?” 

“Sounds fine with me,” Matt said. 

“What about you, Tord?” Edd asked. Tord jumped a bit at hearing his name. 

“Eh?”

“We’re gonna go for a walk. Wanna come?”

“Oh, uh...sure.” Tord shrugged. After all, they had nothing better to do. 

“Hell yeah.” Edd grinned and downed the rest of his cola. The group all went upstairs to get their coats and, once everyone was bundled up(except for Tord, who was just wearing a jacket), they left to go explore the woods outside. 

Hours passed, but the group didn’t find anything interesting. In fact, the only thing they found was the fact that they were lost. They argued and walked around aimlessly for hours, before managing to get back to the cabin due to pure dumb luck. By the time they all got back from the forest, they were covered in dirt and mud from slipping and tripping, and were also dead exhausted. The sun had also began to set(damn you, winter!), so Tom and Edd decided to turn in for the night. Tord went to his and Matt’s room, while Matt took a shower to clean all of the dirt off of himself. Once Matt was done, he walked into the bedroom, complaining about how his coat was ruined by the mud. Tord listened to him, but only half-heartedly, giving no reply. Eventually, Matt cooled down and they both also went to bed. Overall, getting lost in the woods was not a great way to spend the second day of vacation. 

The third day went along about as smoothly as the second day. The morning started out fine, until Matt almost burnt the cabin down trying to light the fireplace. Tord also threw Tom off of the balcony, which was fun for Edd to deal with. Surprisingly, Tom wasn’t injured too badly. He just had some bruises and small cuts. At least they didn’t need to take a hospital trip. Tom also ate all of the hand soap in the bathroom, wondering if it actually tasted like candy apples. He found out the hard way that it didn’t. It’s a miracle that they didn’t need to go to the hospital for that, either. Thankfully, after the hand soap fiasco, they all got ready to go home, since everyone seemed to be pretty done with being there. It was nice, honestly; they were all starting to get homesick, anyway. To add on, Edd didn’t trust Eduardo to take care of Ringo for more than one day, nonetheless three. 

Once everyone packed up, they shoved their things in the car and got inside. Once again, Edd forced Matt to drive. While Matt(reluctantly) drove them home, Edd tried to go to sleep and forget about this “relaxing” vacation.


End file.
